saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alizia Stelveyr
Alizia Naschetanya Stelveyr, or 'Shoujuuhime ' (小銃姫, lit. Rifle Princess), is a player of Advanced Gunslinger Online. Appearance In the game, Alizia has snow-white hair, which she ties into long twintails with a white lily on her left side. She wears a long, elegant, white ballroom dress and modified dancing heels. Ammunition is kept in a pouch on the back of her waist. Her eyes are an intense blood red. In the real world, Alizia has long silver hair, which is kept in place by a ribbon and gray eyes. Personality Alizia acts superior to most other people, always looking down on them, even when they’re technically above her. However, she is not extremely rude, and also knows her place. She respects those whom she knows are above her, and those whom she has acknowledged as equals. Even those whom she considers are below her she shows some degree of respect, but to some lesser extent. She expects everyone to recognize her and know her name everywhere she goes, and gets heavily discouraged when someone doesn't. She may act like a super-pampered high-class rich girl, but she does not act like a tyrant who orders whoever is lower than her to do her bidding. Most of the time she’d prefer to do things herself rather than have someone else do it for her, unless she is busy with something. Alizia is the stubborn, prideful type that accepts almost any challenge and never backs down, even if it clearly is impossible for her to accomplish. Even with all this, Alizia is really a kind person on the inside who will go out of her way to help someone who needs it. She also hates liars. Background Born as the rich and prestigious daughter to the king and queen of Naschetanya, Alizia has always been pampered and treated with respect. Her older brother outclasses her in all forms of sports except hunting and trap shooting, and has more intelligence and expertise in every subject except dancing and gardening, and often displays his excellence in other topics such as cooking and engineering. Alizia looks up to her near-perfect older brother and strives to be as good as or better than him in almost everything. When she heard that her brother had started playing VRMMOs, she instantly wanted to start playing as well so she could attempt to match him. The game her brother played was Advanced Gunslinger Online, so she got the game as well and quickly made a name for herself within that world as a top-class assassin. She decided that she would not tell her brother until the right moment, however. Relationships Currently no significant non-familial relationships. Abilities Due to her constant competition with her brother, Alizia is always training to be better and is in near-top physical condition, giving her an edge in AGO. In the game, she specifically trained her character’s leg strength, arm strength, and perception. This allows her to jump extraordinarily high, carry heavy and large weapons with ease, and recognize bullet flight paths so she can avoid them. Main Equipment *Kingfishers - Alizia carries a pair of twin rifles she designed herself called the Kingfishers. The Kingfishers are rifles that are meant to be dual-wielded but could also be used one-handed. They feature an interchangeable ammunition and transforming barrel system, which allows the user to switch in between three different firing modes and three different kinds of ammunition. Her three kinds of ammunition include: heavy armor-piercing rounds, sharpened hallow-point rounds, and highly explosive incendiary rounds. The default firing mode is in that of a semi-automatic sniper mode, focusing on precision, high bullet velocity, and extreme stopping power. In this mode, a button on the side of the receiver activates a long-range variable lens scope. The secondary firing mode is a fully automatic assault rifle mode, which concentrates on a high amount of shots per second, unpredictable bullet flight paths, and ease of use. Pressing the button on the receiver in this mode triggers an under-barrel grenade launcher in this mode. Alizia’s never-before-seen third firing mode involves combining the two rifles into one, manually attaching an expanding barrel extension, and attaching a portable exoskeleton part onto her arm. This firing mode turns Alizia’s two rifles into a massive laser cannon, which she uses as her absolute last resort. This cannon can emit an extremely powerful laser blast that can pierce through several buildings with ease. After using this mode, the Kingfishers overheat and cannot be used for 24 hours. Music Theme Category:Character Category:AGO Player